One Thing Will Never Change
by melancholik
Summary: Scarlett and Rhett went their separate ways, but after so many years, one thing hasn't changed.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction. Eek.

(And I don't own any of the characters from Gone with the Wind.)

Rhett sat in the parlor with a cigar and a glass of brandy to end the day with. After a weekend of business travel, he wanted nothing more than to rest. Lately, all he had done was business transactions and investment deals, anything to take his mind off of Scarlett. Since he left her twenty years ago, he never thought about her as much as he did nowadays. He wondered what she looked like, how she acted, if she had loved anyone else, what she was doing, and so many more questions plagued his mind. He refilled his glass of brandy and drank to the image of the young beautiful girl he had once been married to. With a few more glasses, he drank and reminisced himself to sleep.

"Rhett, what on Earth are you doing here?" called a voice. As Rhett stirred and looked up, he found his sister, Rosemary, with a puzzled expression on her face. He took in the rest of the scene. It was midmorning and storming outside. He turned back to his sister and sighed, "Oh."

"I assume you drank yourself to sleep again," she said disappointedly, "you really must stop that. You are too old for such doings."

"Now, don't worry about me." he told her, not wanting a reprimand from his younger sister, Rhett stood up and made his way to his bedroom where he freshened up and changed his clothes. He moved swiftly in his old age. At first glance, one might see a very handsome young fellow. But the truth was that Rhett was near sixty years old. Almost all of his jet black hair was graying. His mustache matched his gray head. His once sleek, tan skin was wrinkled especially around his dark eyes. Though, his eyes remained lively, despite the increasing lethargy of his body.

Rhett joined the breakfast table with his sister. Eleanor Butler died about five years ago. Rosemary had never found a suitor. She had let herself become an old maid, practically. She didn't care to look fancy or attractive. Her youth had passed her by, so she thought. And since Rhett had never found anyone else after Scarlett, it was just the two of them. Of course, he walked a few ladies about town, but he did not have the same feelings for them as he did for Scarlett so many years ago, therefore resolved to be alone. He always pondered his decision to leave her. Had he made the right choice? Did it just cause his passion and desire for her to grow with intensity? He thought it had.

"You were thinking of her again last night." said Rosemary, breaking off Rhett's trailing thoughts. After Rhett had said nothing, Rosemary spoke again, "Really, Rhett, you must--"

"Let me be." Rhett cut in, rudely.

Rosemary, quite taken aback by his hostility said, "If you wish for me not to interfere with your matters, do not discuss them with me in the first place!"

Not wanting to listen to her anymore Rhett, got up, gave his old sarcastic smile and an overly proper bow, and then left the room without touching the plate before him. He decided to attend to his business affairs once again. Filling his mind with every possible thing that was unrelated to Scarlett hardly cleared his mind. It still wandered to her over and over again, until Rosemary interrupted him.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Um, Rhett, there's— a telegram came for you."

Sensing a little fright in her voice, he looked up curiously, and asked, "Who's it from?" She gave no answer, just looked down and thrust the telegram towards him. He shot up from his seat and grabbed the paper. His old eyes darted across the page and his jaw dropped.

The telegram read:

MR BUTLER STOP SCARLETT ILL STOP PLEASE COME STOP WADE HAMILTON STOP

He read it over several times. He looked up, bewildered. "I—I must go," he sputtered. Rosemary talked incoherently, listing reasons why he must not leave. He ignored her completely and went to his room, grabbed a few things and neatly packed them away into a suitcase. He was solemn and quiet. A formal good-bye was not made. Rosemary was frantic and Rhett was near petrified. He made his way to the train station by carriage, bought a ticket to Atlanta, and left Charleston.

The train ride was excruciating. It seemed as if it were the slowest train he had ever been on. "Scarlett is dying," he thought. He feared what would happen. He feared getting there too late. He feared how she would act. He was never so full of fear before. He had grown old, being gallant and fearless, but now he felt weak.

When the train arrived in Atlanta, Rhett hired a carriage to take him to Scarlett's home. She had moved out of the house on Peachtree Street long ago. The house was sold a few years ago after being abandoned for sometime. Scarlett's current home was nothing too grotesque as the hideous mansion on Peachtree Street was. On the Auburn block there were many row houses. Scarlett owned one of the larger ones on the corner. It had a quaint little yard and lovely accents. Here he was. After so many years, here he was.

Rhett grabbed the brass knocker and knocked on the door three times.

(To be continued...)

Leave some reviews. Tell me how you like it. Thanks.

(Some things will probably be clearer in the coming chapters. I will fill you in on everything that happened since Rhett left Scarlett…all in good time.)


	2. Chapter 2

He had been here once before, but hadn't even knocked once on the door. He couldn't bring himself to do it. But just as soon has he recalled that memory, the door opened and a young man stood before him. He was of good stature and had wavy, but short, brown hair and big, brown eyes. The two men looked at each other, taking in each others appearance. After a little while of silence the young man spoke slowly, but kindly. "Why, hello, Uncle Rhett."

"Wade Hampton." breathed Rhett, and held out his hand. Wade shook it, and gestured Rhett to come in the house.

Two women stood to the left of Wade. One was shorter than the other. The shorter one had ginger colored hair in long curls. Rhett recognized her as Ella. She was not has homely as Scarlett had feared she would be. The odd features which Frank had passed down to her were overshadowed by the charming features she had inherited from Scarlett. The taller one had blonde hair pinned up in the latest fashion. She was a common beauty with bold, blue eyes and a sweet smile. Both, however, were clad in dark and dreary colored dresses. This added to the house's already morose atmosphere.

"Why, Ella, you look so charming." said Rhett bowing to her.

She nodded and curtseyed, acknowledging him. Wade stepped up and placed his hand behind the blonde woman's waist and said, "Allow me to introduce my wife, Mrs. Abigail Hamilton." Rhett bowed and said "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Abigail did as Ella did and said, "Please, you must call me Abby." He nodded and agreed, "I most certainly will."

Rhett felt a twinge of regret and guilt. His step children had just welcomed him into their home after he left without a word to either one. It seemed cruel to him, that he did what he did. They did not deserve that. Yet, they most kindly greeted him, and this was truly painful to him. But he did not let on and expressed the most gentlemanly manners.

"Please enter the parlor— Uncle Rhett." said Ella. As she spoke, she was uncertain how to address him. She quickly glanced at Wade, who gave a slight nod. Her hesitation was not lost on Rhett. He did not blame her for doing so, however.

The four gathered about in the parlor. Wade poured a glass of brandy for Rhett and himself, and then took a seat next to his wife. He looked at Rhett, as if he were trying to read is mind. "She asked for you." he spoke at last.

Rhett looked down into his glass of brandy. "She has..." he said, trailing off.

"I'm glad you came now. I was getting worried; she could sense it—so could I." Wade said, growing softer as he spoke, still glaring at Rhett.

"I left the minute I got your telegram, Wade. What's happened? She's not—" The last part he couldn't even finish, but what he did get out, he asked so confusedly. He sounded like a child in disbelief.

Wade looked down and his wife's hand, which he clutched in his lap. He nodded. "She got the flu mighty bad a year or so ago. The doctor said she'd be just fine. But that winter she got sick, it was colder than it always was. And the winter lasted longer than it should have. We tried to keep her rested and in bed, but she just wouldn't tolerate that," he smiled, "Not so long later, her illness got worse. The doctor's best guess was pneumonia. She's been in bed since, just about. He told us her lungs got weaker, her bones, and her heart. Within the last week—the doctor came to check up on us here. He said—he said she had little time left."

At this point Ella turned her head, silently shedding tears. "Oh I should have taken better care—" she cried. Abigail turned from her husband and grabbed Ella's hands and tried to look her in the eyes. "Oh, dear! Ella, you mustn't keep blaming yourself."

Rhett was so disturbed by the scenes that had just played out before him. He got up and looked out the window. Wade joined him. "She told me she had sent word to youabout her illness." he said quietly.

"She never sent a damn thing." Rhett chuckled oddly.

"Would you like to see her now?"Wade asked after a moment of silence. Rhett nodded and followed Wade past the crying women up the stairs and to a closed door. He took a deep breath and knocked, then opened the door without a reply from within the room. He poked his head through the door.

"Mother, there's someone here to see you."

This chapter is kind of short and a cliff-hanger. Sorry, I will update soon. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I'm really sorry I had to remove Chapter 2, but I really needed to add something to it. Well, it's back now.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was musty. The drapes were drawn closed. A tiny candle on the bedside table was flickering and cast shadows about the room. Lying in the bed, a tiny mass of bones layered with quilts stirred slightly. Scarlett was pale and gaunt. The only things that had any color were her eyes. They were as big as a baby deer's and as green as emeralds. They seemed like those of a young, happy child. Gray streaks mingled with her wavy dark hair. She had aged, indeed, but if it hadn't been for the illness, one would never guess she was near fifty.

"Why, hello, dear," She said in a raspy voice.

"Is there anything I can get you, Mother?" replied Wade. She shook her head.

Rhett remained hidden just beyond the door. He had no idea what to say. He had been thinking about the events of the past twenty years since he boarded the train to Atlanta. Maybe there was something in there.

* * *

A few weeks after that fateful night of their separation, Scarlett's aunts in Charleston wrote her saying how it was "curious she did not travel with her dashing husband to Charleston for a visit." Scarlett got it in her head that Rhett would again play her out to be the villain, but mainly, this was a way to be able to see him. So she decided to reply sweetly to her aunts with the excuse of illness for the delay in her visit to Charleston. Soon after the letter was sent, she hopped on a train. 

Their meeting in Charleston was a very tense one. Scarlett was lovesick and desperate and Rhett was skeptical and alert.

Scarlett walked down the streets of Charleston not knowing exactly what to do. It was as if she had lost her mind. She wanted to win Rhett back, yet she had no plan. After hours of meandering, Scarlett went down the Battery to thehomewhere Rhett was staying with his mother and sister.

He was not completely surprised to see Scarlett standing at his door. He figured she would run after him sooner or later. He recalled the night he had left her. She professed her undying love for him, yet he had not returned this sentiment. Scarlett was stubborn; he knew this all too well. She would go after what she did not or could not have until she got it, one way or another. And here she was, ready to fight for him. A twinge of pain struck him, mentally. He felt he did not have the strength to love her again. The love he spent was lost on her altogether since they had met. She used all of what he gave and left him mortally wounded. He swore and promised himself he'd not risk his heart again. It was just beginning to heal. And here she was, ready to take it all again.

He took in her appearance. She didn't look too different. She put on quite a charming air, but he could sense she was at unease. He knew why, of course. But he dared not to bring up the subject, although he knew it would come up sooner or later during their time together. Scarlett wore a fashionable green dress, with velvet embellishments, but nothing too overdone. She was dressed quite nicely and modestly, compared to some of her old, flashy gowns.

"Hello, Rhett." Scarlett said, anxiously. It was hard for her to speak and withhold her emotions, which were so intense. She could have burst into tears at any moment, but she restrained herself. She did not want Rhett to know how distressed she was.

"Scarlett," Rhett replied, bowing politely, but slightly annoyed. He gestured her into the parlor and they both sat down. She sat at the edge of the settee, her hands moving nervously in her lap. He casually lounged in a chair and nursed a glass of brandy, never taking his eyes off of her. "I assume—" he began, but Scarlett cut him off.

"My aunts wrote me. They said—they said that you were in town," she stuttered on so nervously, "Rhett, I just don't want you to make me out as the—well, the careless one."

"Careless? But—Scarlett, when have you ever cared about your reputation?" Rhett laughed, "Be honest, now, that is not why you are here. Not at _all_ why you're here." he grinned, the same old way he used to. "Scarlett, I told you what my intentions were when I left. I told you how I felt and what I felt. Nothing has changed, and don't bet on it changing either. I know you, none of your sly tricks will work, Scarlett. You've used those too many times on me. I won't be caught in your traps again"

"Oh Rhett, but you don't understand. I don't want to trap you. I have no sly tricks. I told you, I only love you and want you to love me. Just say it. I know you do. You loved me so much, you said that yourself. If you love someone that much, you can't ever stop loving them—"

"Scarlett—maybe that's true." He seemed thoughtful for a second, but resumed his casualness immediately. "But as I said before, I'll not risk my heart again. There is no need for further explanation. Now, since you are here, where do you plan on staying?"

"Well, I haven't really thought of that," she sighed slightly, "I suppose—I suppose I'll just go."

"If that's what you wish to do." he said tiredly.

"Well, I don't think you'd like me around, Rhett." She got up ready to leave.

"Scarlett," Rhett nodded as a farewell gesture "Have a safe trip." He smiled mockingly.

She turned away from him. All of this amused him. Scarlett thought she should be furious inside, but she felt sadness instead. "Yes. Good-bye, Rhett." She said, almost against her will. Part of her wanted so much to be around him, but the other part of her wanted to run away. She wondered if he would open up if she stayed, yet she wondered if he would chase after her if she ran. She just wanted some sign that he would be with her. She knew he still loved her. She just knew it.

She walked out the door, but he did not chase after her.

This feeling never left Scarlett and for the five years since that day it got worse. He came to Atlanta, but, she avoided him at all costs, waiting for him to make the big gesture—to chase after her.

When the time came for his next visit, she knew what she wanted to do.

Rhett walked into the large home on Peachtree Street and was surprised to see Scarlett sitting in the parlor. He was accustomed to her hiding behind her bedroom door. He was curious.

"Why, Scarlett! Did you forget I was coming? Or did you plan to make an appearance this time?" He chuckled and sat down across from her. She sighed. "What's the matter?" his mood changed immediately.

She did not lift her head to look at him, but focused on her hands which lay in her lap. He watched them too. "Do—did you ever want a divorce?" She asked slowly. His eyes quickly moved to her face, and it seemed like they tried to seep right into her mind. He figured out what she was implying. He never thought she would be the one to bring this topic up.

"Is there someone else?" he asked, on the verge of anger. He thought of Ashley.

She looked up at him and smiled, "No—there never will be." Her eyes slowly fell from his face back to her hands.

A moment of silence passed. Rhett was stunned. He didn't realize that his expression showed what he felt inside. "Why?" he said softly.

She looked at him. He looked sad and surprised. "Rhett, I just don't want to keep hoping, and holding on."

No one spoke for a quite some time. He was staring blankly out the window behind her. "So, I guess I'll have a lawyer draw up some papers?"

"Yes, I—I suppose." was her quiet response.

"Are you unsure?" his voice expressed hope.

"No, no. I'm sure, Rhett. I—I just need this." After another moment of silence she spoke again, "Sometimes, someone can love a person so much, that she can let him go." Without another word, she left the room.

Rhett was in disbelief.

Inside of Scarlett's mind a battle still raged on. Did she really want a divorce? Did _he _want a divorce? The answer to these questions changed every few minutes. Perhaps he wouldn't sign for a divorce and he'd finally admit he still loved her. The divorce would be like running away, and he would be behind her, chasing after her. She loved the sound of it. That's all she wanted. But if that never were to happen, she supposedit would be best not to hold on like she had been.

* * *

-This is quite a big chapter in comparison to the last two. Well, I figured it was time for a flashback anyway. There's definitely a little more of that to come too, and of course, more with Scarlett and Rhett's visit. Hopefully I'll have some time for another update really soon. Thank you for reading! Please post some more reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rhett was not sure how long he was standing there hidden from view by the door. But he figured there had been an uncomfortable moment of silence. On a whim, he came past the door's threshold, fully into view now. Her mouth gaped at the sight of him. "Hello, Scarlett." he said. All she could manage to say was a strangled "Oh".

"I'll let you two be," said Wade, stepping out of the room. He was anxious, but worried.

Rhett stood near the door looking at Scarlett. She returned his stare.

After what seemed like hours, she spoke, "You might as well take a seat." and she gestured to a chair near the bed. Rhett moved swiftly towards the chair. Scarlett could have sworn that in the dim light, he looked and moved just like he did twenty years ago.

"So this time you decided to knock on the door." She smiled.

Rhett looked up, confused. "What do you mean—you knew I—"

"I saw you from that very window" She pointed to one right across from the bed. "You have no idea what that meant for me."

* * *

Rhett dreaded having to come to Atlanta for business matters. He hadn't been there since Scarlett and he were divorced. Anything remotely related to Scarlett or the divorce irked him and put him at unease. Rhett hired a cab to take him to the hotel. After he settled there he decided to walk the three blocks to the bank.

The town was hustling and bustling. It sure had prospered into a new and diverse place after the war. Many businesses, new and old, returned to the streets of Atlanta. New houses were put up on every block. Atlanta was much better now than those first few years of Reconstruction. Although, it would never be the same, nothing would be the same in fact; Atlanta had resumed vibrancy and an energy that was appealing.

"My, goodness! Why, hello, Captain Butler," said Henry Hamilton. He said it more out of shock rather than intent. Rhett Butler had not been seen in Atlanta for years. Rumors went flying around the town about him and his wife, that is, if they were still married. Henry Hamilton was just about the only person who knew the truth of the matter, being that he was Scarlett's uncle by marriage and he took care of her legal affairs. He was shocked to learn that Scarlett wanted a divorce. He knew that there was trouble between the two because Rhett rarely visited her, but he thought she loved the man. Loved him devoutly and eternally, yet she wanted the unthinkable. He swore to himself not to pry, but he couldn't help it. The situation was simply perplexing.

"Mr. Hamilton," Rhett nodded, "just here for a little matter of business. Good day." Rhett did not want to get into a prolonged discussion, especially with Scarlett's uncle and lawyer. But Henry Hamilton went on as if he did not hear Rhett's attempt at a farewell.

"Oh, Mr. Butler, I do hope you received all the documents I sent regarding your home. I wasn't sure where to find you so I sent them to your lawyer." Henry went on.

"I did, thank you very much. My lawyer sent them to me." Rhett replied hastily, trying to get away. "I must be going."

"Eh, you know, Rhett, Scarlett moved just a couple of blocks away." Henry Hamilton went on.

"Oh she did?" Rhett replied, feigning interest. "Perhaps we can discuss this another day."

"Yes, just around the corner from your old house that is. It's a very lovely home. Simple, but lovely—it's the nicest one on the Auburn block." Henry nodded and allowed Rhett to leave.

He knew this would happen. Rhett knew he would run into someone or something that reminded him of the past.

Scarlett sold the house on Peachtree street just months after the divorce. She kept taking steps away from him. She was running away from it all. He wondered if she had stopped loving him, if she had found someone else by now. He wondered if she did all this because she still loved him—and wanted him to chase after her. But he didn't want to wonder about all this. Rhett thought that wanted nothing to do with Scarlett.

His thoughts kept racing despite his will to stop thinking. As his thoughts raced, his legs wandered. After a while, he felt light drops of rain splatter on the sleeves of his coat. Rhett looked up at the sky. The bluish-gray background nearly blended with the twirling gray storm clouds. Though, the sky wasn't the only thing he noticed. He stood before a lovely mansion. He thought for a moment more. He once lived in a house just like that with Scarlett. In fact, he lived in _that_ exact house. Of all the places he could wander, he wandered here. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful it looked now. It looked bright and vibrant against the dark sky. Like, perhaps there was happiness inside of it. He couldn't help but wish he lived in this home now—with Scarlett.

Rhett became suddenly aware of his drifting thoughts. He hastened to get away from the house. "Scarlett." He said softly. Thoughts of her hounded his mind as the rain grew stronger and pelted his coat. He couldn't take it anymore—he wanted to see her. The distance he walked around the corner and down the block, though not so large, seemed quite the opposite. He stood at the corner, surveying the entire block of row houses. The one in front of him appeared to be the nicest. In fact, it seemed to be the only habituated home on the block. Most were still under construction. The large black door had a gold engraved plate which read "S. Butler". She kept his name. He was utterly confused. Perhaps it meant that she really didn't want to let go.

Rhett opened the squeaky gate and ran up the steps. He stood there for a moment before he grabbed the brass knocker. He was soaking wet and muddy. His hopes faded. "Why would she want to see this? Why do I want to do this? What if—what if she really has moved on?" He thought.

He walked down the steps and out of the yard. Rhett only hoped he had made the right decision—to walk away. "She said it herself—she didn't want to hold on." He reasoned with himself, and walked back to his hotel.

* * *

Inside of the house, Scarlett was mending a cravat for Wade. She was sitting in a chair beside the bed. She thought about how Rhett used to have the most stylish clothes made of the nicest silks and fabrics. She missed him, however much she wished she didn't.

Unsettled by her thoughts of Rhett, Scarlett sat down in the window seat. It was raining heavily and the sky resembled sludge. It was almost as if the world felt as bad as she did.

A dark form caught her eye. At first, Scarlett thought it was probably a carpenter from the houses down the road, but as it moved closer, it appeared to be a man too well-dressed to be a carpenter. His pace was quick and his strides were long. Only Rhett walked that way. "Rhett?" she spoke aloud. He was chasing after her! Finally! She stood back a little from the window, so he wouldn't see her. It really was him. When he looked up at the house, she could see his dark eyes. The passion that lay deep inside of him showed itself. She could feel him, just yards away. He walked into the yard and up the steps. She couldn't see him anymore, but she knew there would be a knock any second. Any second. "Any second." She breathed.

There was no knock. She flung herself to the window, peering out to see if he had gone. Scarlett saw him slowly descending the stairs, slowly opening the gate, stepping out of the yard, and closing the gate. Rhett walked on past the house. It was over. Her hope and dreams were shattered.

"He didn't even look back," said Scarlett, in a trance, "He didn't look back."

* * *

Long time no update, sorry. Please review. I hope to update soon. Thanks. 


End file.
